


Weak

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sick and doesn't want Jensen to know because she doesn't want him to think she is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak

You were lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping your muscles would stop aching after you took some medicine, but they didn’t. When you finally fell asleep it felt like seconds before you were awake again but Jensen had already left to film.  
There was no point in going back to sleep because you’d just be lying in bed all day so you put on one of Jensen’s shirt and some sweatpants then went downstairs. You headed to the kitchen to make yourself breakfast but you weren’t hungry, which was weird because you always ate breakfast. Deciding not to eat, you went to the couch and covered up with the softest blanket you had and started watching Netflix.  
It wasn’t long before you noticed that your nose had started to run and you began sniffling. You didn’t think much about it, probably just allergies, so you grabbed a box of tissues and resumed your show. Shortly after, you began sneezing and coughing.  
You called your friend to ask her to take you to the doctor. You would have driven yourself but you wanted her to be safe just in case.  
The doctor told you what you already knew, that you had the flu, but you wanted to make sure so you wouldn’t get Jensen sick while he was filming. He gave you a prescription for some strong medicine and told you that you would be better in a few days if you take it and stay hydrated.  
Your friend took you straight to the pharmacy and then took you home. When you got inside, you noticed that Jensen was sitting on the couch. You tried to sneak past him to go upstairs but he caught you.  
“There you are. Where have you been?”  
“y/f/n and I went to grab lunch. I didn’t think you’d be home early.”  
“Yeah, he let us take the day off. Did you guys go to the pharmacy?” He pointed to the bag you completely forgot that you were holding.  
“Oh, yeah. She had to pick up some stuff so I just bought some candy.”  
“Cool, what kind?” He grabbed the bag and looked inside. “This isn’t candy.” He picked up the bottle to read it. “You’re sick?”  
“Yeah… I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to think I was weak. I was hoping I could pass it off and you wouldn’t know. The doctor said I’ll be better in a few days if I take that and stay hydrated.”  
“Y/n, you didn’t have to keep this from me. I would never think you’re weak. Everybody gets sick.”  
He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest.  
“Do you want some soup or anything?”  
“No, I’m not really hungry. I just want to lay on the couch.”  
He chuckled as he walked you over to the couch. You put your head in his lap as he covered you up with the same blanket from earlier. He ran his fingers through your hair as he played your favorite show on Netflix. The two of you sat on the couch all day as Jensen made sure you were as comfortable as you could be while helping you to get better.


End file.
